


The Greatest Gift of All

by prettycheese21



Series: Meet the Winchesters [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anna is pissed, Anna-centric, Cockblocking, Date Night, Dean is a Little Shit, Dean is kind of oblivious, Faith is a Good Bro, Female Friendship, First Dates, Friendship, Gen, He tried though not very hard, Male-Female Friendship, Research, Sam Is So Done, Sam is the Voice of Reason, mentions of periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycheese21/pseuds/prettycheese21
Summary: Anna simply wanted a night out with her hot date, a man she'd been chasing after since forever. What she got instead were two Winchesters who have no clue how to research anything. And she was not happy about it.





	The Greatest Gift of All

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this isn't as cheesy as it sounds.  
> Here's another fic done in my mass exodus of fic transferring.  
> Enjoy!

A laugh erupted from Faith as Jim Kirk made yet another innuendo on screen. She was quick to cover her mouth, slightly embarrassed by how boisterous it was, especially because it was in front of the very attractive man whom she'd been dating for almost three months. "Sorry," she giggled at the man she was currently laying on.

"Sorry for what?" the handsome man asked. "Your laugh is almost as beautiful as you are. And this," he paused for a moment, as if trying to remember the word he was looking for, "Tony Starks. He's quite funny."

Faith blushed scarlet. Over the top of the couch, she could see Anna enter the room, her hair pulled up into an elegant bun, prompting he blonde to ask, "Ooo, where are you going, hot stuff?"

"I am finally going on my date," Anna said frantically while pulling her bobby pins out from between her teeth.

"A date?" asked the man.

"Yes, Aleksander. I don't just set people up. I also go on my own dates." Anna replied. "But I haven't in years. I finally got a date." She looked at Faith so she could see her makeup, which clearly took her hours. "Faith, I got a date with  _him_."

Faith sat up so fast she nearly toppled off of the couch. "Shut the fuck up! No way! When did this happen? And why was I not informed sooner?"

"I was going to tell you last night, but you weren't home!" She ran over to grab her shoes. "I have been waiting for this-" she stumbled trying to put on her shoes "-since tenth grade. It's been five years and I finally got a date with him."

There was a knock at the door, which roused a squeal from both women. "Okay, go hide in your room and you can do a grand entrance for him," Faith told her friend, gently pushing her toward the hallway. Once she made sure Anna was out of sight, she composed herself before opening the door, "Hey- Oh. It's you two," her smile dropped as soon as she saw Sam and Dean standing in the doorway, looking at her expectantly.

"Nice to see you too," Dean quipped back. He waited a minute before asking, "Aren't you gonna let us in?"

She sighed before stepping aside to let the brothers in, causing Aleksander to rise in confusion. "Anna, you can come out! It's just the boys!" she called out disappointedly.

Anna grumpily marched out of her room. "What are you all dressed up for?" Sam asked her.

"For your information, I have a date tonight. With a man- a very attractive man- and I thought you were him."

"Wait... you have a date?" Dean questioned. He shared a look with Sam before turning back to her. "He and I are going to have to have a talk." It was then he seemed to notice the presence of Aleksander. He raised a brow and asked, "Who is this Henry Cavill look-alike and why is he here?"

"Did you just reference Henry Cavill?" Anna laughed.

"I don't understand. Who is this Henry guy?" Aleksander asked.

Anna sighed. "He's an actor, Alek. You look a bit like him." A bit was an understatement. With wavy black hair, blue eyes, and a jaw that could cut glass, it wasn't hard to see the resemblance, especially when he was basically built like Superman. She turned to Dean and said, "This is Aleksander. He's a foreign exchange student from Norway. He studies medicine. He's also Faith's boyfriend."

"Faith... has a boyfriend? Our Faith? The Faith standing in the room with us right now?" Dean asked, looking to Anna in slight shock for clarification.

"Yes, I have a boyfriend, as shocking as that may seem," Faith responded. "Don't ask me how it happened. It just sort of did. Well, Anna set us up, but why he chose to stick around I have no clue." She wrapped her arms around Aleksander's waist in an affectionate gesture, his tall, muscular stature making her seem so much smaller in comparison.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door, making both of the women jump again. "It's probably him!" Anna squealed excitedly, running for the door. As soon as she got there, however, she slowed down to compose herself. Then she opened the door.

Standing there was a man who was a lot taller than her. He had swooshy, brown hair and black glasses that centered perfectly on his face. "Hey, Anna," the man gave her a smile. "You look really nice." 

Inside the apartment Faith was silently beaming, barely able to contain her squeals of joy.

Before Anna could say anything, Dean grabbed her arm and whispered, "Can Sam and I talk to you for a second?"

Beaming, she looked at the confused man in the doorway and said, "Excuse me for just a second, Sam." Turning to the boys, she explained, "He's also a Sam."

The older Winchester guided Anna away from the doorway, leaving Faith to invite the other Sam into the apartment to chat with her and Aleksander. "Listen," Dean began, "we need your help with something. Tonight. It's important. We need to get into the campus library before it closes. We have information that says something big is going to go down. Like possible rise of a powerful demon kind of big." He looked to his brother. "Help me out here before she kills me with that glare of hers."

"Anna," Sam gave her his big, puppy eyes. "You have to help us. Please."

"Why don't you make Faith do it? She's on a date too! At least she's going steady with the guy," Anna cried. She stormed out into the living room, planning on calling Faith in, but the blonde and her attractive date were gone.

"Where did Faith go?" Dean asked Anna's date.

"Oh, she got a call from someone. She stepped into her room to take it," he replied.

Dean let out an aggravated sigh before turning around again, lowering his voice so the man couldn't hear their conversation, "Look, we would ask Faith, but we need an all-access pass into the library. And we can only get that with a student aid ID. An ID that I know you have since you've been helping out in the library since the beginning of your last semester." He was practically pleading at this point as he gave one last "Please, Anna."

Anna sighed. "How long is this gonna take?"

"Will you help us or not?" he countered.

"Fine!" Anna said so loudly that her date turned his head. Her gaze fell down as she walked over to him. "Sam, I'm so sorry. Is there any chance that I could have a raincheck? They really need my help with something."

"No problem," he told her, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "Just give me a shout when you're available and we'll figure something out." He gave her a quick hug before walking out of the apartment with a wave.

After he shut the door, Anna blushed and stuttered out a "Y-yeah. See yo-you later."

"Smooth," the younger Winchester quipped.

Anna snapped out of it and gave Sam a bitchy look. "Alright! Fine." She took out her bun and went into her bedroom. She emerged a few moments later wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. Grabbing her purse, she looked at them and said, "Okay. Let's go."

Faith came out of her bedroom, a look of confusion crossing her face upon getting a glimpse of Anna's new appearance. "What happened? Where did Sam go?"

"He went home. I had to reschedule because these assholes-" Anna stared at the brothers "-need my help with research."

"I see." She nodded towards the brothers, "You should go before Dean has an aneurism from waiting for so long." She smiled at Aleksander, asking him, "What do you say we finish this movie? I have one more movie lined up to show you tonight, if you're up for it."

"Let's go," Dean said, turning to leave. He stopped and whirled back around and pointed a finger at Aleksander. "Don't think you and I aren't going to have words, buddy."

"Dean-" Faith looked at him, annoyed.

"You treat this lady-" he pointed at Faith "-right or I'll cut your balls off."

"DEAN!" She looked wide-eyed at Sam and Anna for help.

"Hey, I already gave him that talk when I set them up," Anna argued.

"I'm honestly with Dean." Sam nodded his head.

Faith gently guided Aleksander to sit down on the couch, patting his shoulder and shooting him an apologetic look before she addressed the boys, "I think it's time for you guys to head out. I mean, don't you have a  _job_ you should be doing?"

"She's right. Let's go," Sam stated.

"Yeah. I'm not going to keep  _you_ from cuddling with a cute boy." Anna said, addressing Dean more so than Faith. Dean looked away from Anna's burning gaze, knowing that if looks could kill, he'd be mortally wounded at the least. It was going to be a long ride to the campus library.

*****

Anna searched through bookshelf C46, which was labeled  _Demonic Lore_. "What exactly am I looking for here?" she asked Dean.

"Anything and everything you got on Lilith," he stated, his eyes sweeping the room, his body tense and highly on-guard.

"Lilith? Interesting." She moved her finger along the spines of the books until she reached one that read:  _Famous Demons of the Medieval Era_. She grabbed it and- sure enough- there was a chapter titled  _Lilith: The First Demon_. "Here, guys!" Anna called, immediately being shushed by a librarian. "I found one," she said in a much quieter voice.

Dean snatched the book from Anna and immediately passed it over to Sam, who opened the book and began reading it. "Good. Let's find some more," he responded bluntly.

Anna sighed. They'd been there for an hour already and, although she knew she wouldn't sleep when she got home, she was exhausted. She slumped over to the section of books on demons again. After another five minutes, she called the boys over, "I got another one." Anna blew the dust off of the cover to reveal its title:  _Biblical Monsters and Their Tales_. Opening to the first page, she deadpanned, "Oh, and look! It has nice graphic pictures of death." She threw the book at Sam. "Knock yourself out."

The younger Winchester opened it up and started skimming the yellowed pages. "This has a lot of good information in it."

"But does it have anything we don't already know?" Dean asked, sounding frustrated. "If what this guy said is true, we don't have a lot of time to figure this out before something bad happens." When Sam didn't answer right away, he said, addressing both of them, "Keep looking. There's bound to be something here."

*****

That was the pattern of events over the next four hours. Anna would find a book, Sam would read it, and Dean would ask critical- but fair- questions about the value of its information. When Sam would find nothing, they went back to the drawing board, and the search for books continued. Eventually Sam seemed to realize this was going nowhere. He suddenly stood, shutting the book he was reading and gaining the attention of the other two exhausted people sitting next to him. "This is ridiculous! Dean, how do you know we can trust this guy?" he inquired.

A tired sigh escaped Dean. "We can't," he stated, sliding the book he had been reading over to Sam, pointing to a paragraph in the middle of the page. "Read that."

Sam's eyes widened as he read the passage. "Are you kidding me? It's not happening?"

"What isn't happening?" Anna asked frantically.

"I'm gonna kill him the next time I see him," Dean stated. "Wasted six hours in a library for nothing."

"So...," Anna calmly walked towards Dean. "Are you telling me that I didn't have to leave?" She lunged at Dean, her fists at the ready. Luckily, Sam grabbed her around the waist to prevent her from hurting herself.

"We're sorry, Anna." Sam said sincerely.

Anna took a deep breath and pushed her hair out of her face, composing herself. "We're going home," she slipped into her mom voice. "Now."

*****

The ride back to the apartment was tense and filled with heated glares (courtesy of Anna). Once they arrived, Dean tried of the fourth time to to apologize, only to get more yelling as a result.

"Dean, I have been head over heels for this guy for five years!" she shrieked as she opened the door to their apartment. "I sw-" she immediately shut her mouth as she saw Faith and Aleksander, whom were sleeping on top of each other on the couch. Her frown started to go away, smiling at the couple. Her anger came back as Dean walked into her line of sight. "Bed. Right now. We will continue this in the morning."

"But-" he began with his voice at a normal volume, but was cut off by a loud snore from Faith.

Anna pointed towards the guest room. " _Now_." As Sam and Dean walked away, the black haired woman grabbed a blanket from under the coffee table and spread it across the cute couple. "Night, guys," she whispered. And with that, she headed to her room.

*****

Sam and Dean walked cautiously into the living room the next morning, hoping Anna would be in a better mood. They didn't find Anna in the living room, but they did see Faith and Aleksander, both of whom were sitting on the couch eating pancakes. "Morning," Faith greeted, her mouth full of pancake.

"Hey," greeted Sam. "Is Anna not up yet?"

"Nope," she stated. She gestured to the kitchen, saying, "There's some pancakes left, if you want some."

"That actually sounds really good." Sam walked into the kitchen, Dean close behind him.

"These are quite delicious," Aleksander stated. "Did you make them, min skatt?"

Dean scrunched his nose and looked at the man in confusion. "What the hell does that mean?" he asked.

Aleksander looked at Faith with a smile on his face. "It means 'my treasure'." He gave her a little kiss on the cheek. 

She blushed, laughing slightly as she hid her face in her hands. "Alek!" she squeaked, embarrassed as Dean pretended to gag.

"God, they're overwhelmingly disgusting with their cuteness," he muttered to Sam.

"I think they're just plain cute," Sam argued. There was suddenly a loud noise coming from the other room. "Is that Anna?" he asked as he heard another bang.

To which Aleksander replied, "Probably."

"SHIT!" Anna's shout echoed around the apartment. She stomped down the hallway a few moments later. "Alright, Faith, I'm going to the store. And no-" she turned to face Dean "- I am  _not_ getting for anyone except me."

"Jesus. What crawled up your ass and died?" Dean asked.

"More like what crawled out of my ass and died," Anna shot back. She turned into the kitchen to grab her keys.

"She's gotta be tired. I wonder what time she went to bed," Sam mused.

"What time is it?" Aleksander asked.

Checking his watch, Sam replied, "10:38. Why?"

"Oh no. I have a class at eleven. I gotta run. Sorry, min skatt. I'll see you later." Aleksander kissed Faith as he ran out of the door.

"See you," Faith smiled as the man left. When Anna came back through the living room to leave, Faith stopped her for a moment and kindly asked, "Could you maybe pick up some more soda while you're out? I only have a few cans left." Dean stood there, waiting for the black haired woman to snap at her friend as she did with him just a few moments ago.

"Yes, but only because I love you." Anna answered calmly. "I'll be home soon." And with that, she took her purse and headed out the door.

"How come she's so nice to you?" Sam asked Faith.

"Because I have a uterus?" she stated as if it were obvious. "That and I didn't totally cockblock her last night."

"What does you being a girl have to do with anything?" the older Winchester questioned.

"Wow. You're thick, aren't you?"

"What?"

Sam eyed him. "You're so clueless."

"What?" Dean was annoyed now. "What is it?"

Sam sighed and sat down on the couch next to Faith. He looked at her and said, "Well, I'm not explaining it."

"Wow, you're such a guy," Faith scoffed, giving him a teasing smile. She then turned to Dean and asked him straight up, "Do you know what menstruation is?"

Dean was very clearly taken aback. "What? Yes, I know what a period is, but tell me what that has to- Oh..."

"There it is."

His face contorted as he put the pieces together. "Is that why she's so pissy?"

"Well, if you felt as if you were actively getting eviscerated by wild dogs, wouldn't you be crabby?"

Dean turned to Sam, giving him a knowing look before he replied with, "Fair point."

"Yeah." Sam sadly looked at Dean. "I'd be a bit crabby too."

*****

Faith had been watching a House rerun with the boys when Anna finally came home. She glanced up, checking to make sure she didn't need help, before she went back to watching the show. "Hey, you. How was shopping?"

"Good. I got food." Anna dropped a bag on the coffee table in front of the other three. "And yes. There's stuff in there for the boys too, but you guys still owe me." With that, she retreated into the kitchen to empty what looked like a bag full of ice cream into the freezer.

"That's a lot of ice cream," Dean commented a little too loudly.

"Fuck off, Dean!" Anna yelled while giving him the bird.

Sam chuckled as he leaned over to his brother, "I think you should shut up and eat your food."

Dean looked at Sam, his eyes going wide. "What? I didn't mean anything by it. I just-"

"Dean," Faith interrupted, "you're only making it worse. Listen to your brother."

Anna came out of the kitchen and sat on the couch. This was when Sam actually noticed what she looked like. Her normally controlled black hair was pulled back into an extremely messy bun with strands of hair falling out. She was wearing a big, red sweatshirt and leggings. She wasn't wearing any makeup, which was strange compared to her usual appearance. Noticing Sam staring at her, Anna turned to him and asked, "What is it, Sam?"

"Oh nothing. Just zoned out for a minute."

"Uh huh." Anna said sarcastically, not believing him for a second. She grabbed her burger from the bag and started eating.

"Did you take an Advil, dear?" Faith asked. "If you haven't, I can go get you one."

"Oh no. I have. I'm totally good." Anna jumped as she felt her phone buzz. Anna smiled as she opened it up. As soon as her smile came, it went.

"What is it?"

"It's Sam." Anna sighed as she put her head in her hands, "He wants to go out tonight."

"Well, are you going to go? What does he have planned?" Faith scoot forward, her eyes lighting up with renewed interest.

"He's planning to go to some fancy place for dinner. I can't go out to a fancy place, Faith!" Anna said, tears forming in her eyes. "God, this sucks!"

"Oh, honey, no. It's okay," Faith pulled her to her chest, Anna's head coming to rest on her chest as the blonde stroked her hair comfortingly. Dean gave Sam a look that conveyed how weirded out he felt. He'd never seen Anna legitimately upset before. Sure, he'd seen her worked up and wound up, but never like this. "Why can't you go out to a fancy place?" Faith asked her friend in that kind, curious tone that friendly people always seemed to have.

"Because I don't have a dress anymore. It's dirty! And I'm bloated and sad," Anna sobbed into her friend's chest. 

She gently shushed her friend, giving her a squeeze before she switched to a one-handed approach to comforting her. Faith began to rub Anna's back with one hand while she grabbed her phone off of the arm of the couch with the other. Somehow she managed to awkwardly type out a text with one hand while continuing the comforting motion with the other. Once the text was sent, she set her phone back down and went back to fully hugging Anna. "Hey. Hey, cutie," Faith said softly. "Want Sam to grab you an ice cream? Would that make you feel better?"

Anna turned over and looked at Sam. "Yes. That would be nice. Thank you."

"Why don't you go grab her an ice cream, Sam?" She emphasized his name, giving him a hard look, all the while keeping her tone light and friendly. "Be a pal." Her eyes conveyed the unspoken consequences he'd have to deal with if he didn't do as she asked.

"Gotcha." Sam jumped up and sped into the kitchen. Then he yelled out, "Do you want mint chocolate chip or cookie dough?"

"Cookie dough!" Anna shouted back. She then laid back down on Faith's chest.

"Feel a little better now?" she asked as she gave Dean that same hard look and gestured to the blanket on the nearby chair. Luckily the man didn't have to be told twice, as he quickly grabbed the blanket and draped it over them. "See? Even got your favorite blanket, the fuzzy TARDIS one Cassie got you for Christmas."

"Yes. Your boobs are really comfy," she said to Faith.

She chuckled softly. "I know." She felt a light buzzing near her thigh, causing her to smirk victoriously. "You should check your phone, babe." Her tone was casual as she chose to focus on the TV as she stroked her friend's hair.

Anna obeyed, although questioningly. She opened her phone and a giant smile came across her face. "Oh my god!" She started typing quickly. "Yes.. Sam.. a night in... sounds... wonderful." She looked at Faith, and then looked at the message that Sam had sent, putting the pieces together quickly. Of course Faith would fix it. She always did. "I love you. Did you know that?"

"I know. And I love you too," she replied sweetly.

Dean just looked at the two, completely confused. "What just happened?" he questioned, leaning over to Sam.

"No idea," the younger Winchester responded, letting the subject drop as he immersed himself in the TV show in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Want more?  
> Let me know by leaving a kudos or a comment!
> 
> Want to request something of your own?  
> You can do that in the comments on here or on my tumblr page (@notsoobviousfangirl).
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
